In with the new out with the old
by Endlessdreamz015
Summary: Chase and Zoey are already pretty good friends until a new girl comes. Some ZC, LZ, LD and many more.
1. Chapter 1

Zoey and Chase were walking back to her dorm when a petite girl about 5'3, brown hair and blue eyes walked up to them.  
"Um hi i am sort of lost can you two help me"  
"yeah sure" said Zoey "can you find my dorm"  
"yeah what number"  
"dorm 102"  
"awesome that is right next to my dorm"  
"oh cool"  
"um Zoey you kinda forgot to introduce us"  
"Oh how rude am I, My name is Zoey and this is Chase"  
"Hi I am Emily"  
"Well Emily we will help you find your dorm"  
Zoey and Emily were in the from because Zoey was helping and it was after 8 so Chase left "So Zoey is Chase your boyfriend"  
"No he is my bestfriend why"  
"Well it seemed like it because you guys were all like lovy dovy and all that and hugged"  
"So we laugh and play around whats wrong with that"  
"At my old school people would of thought you guys were a couple"  
"Oh"  
"Hey Zoey can i ask you something"  
"Yeah go ahead"  
"Do you like him more than a friend"  
"Of course not he is my bestfriend and nothing more"  
"oh ok"  
The next day Zoey, Dana, Nicole, and Emily all went down to the lounge and met Chase, Michael, and Logan there.  
"Hey whay took you guys so long?" said Logan "Well we do have to get dressed and stuff" said Zoey "Zoey who is that hot girl next to you"  
"Logan this is Emily she is new"  
"So Emily do you want to go make out"  
"No way you are so gross and not mention rude atleast thats what these girls tell me"  
"Oh reallu so Dana you want to go make out somewhere"  
"Logan for the last time no, no, no, no, and no"  
"fine"  
They all were walking to the movies when Emily went over to talk to Chase.  
"hey Chase"  
"Oh hey Emily"  
"So chase are you and zoey going out"  
"no we are just friends"  
"Oh well Chase after the movie wanna come to my dorm"  
"yeah sure"  
After the movie Chase, Michael, and Logan went back to their dorm,Dana and Nicole went to the lounge and Zoey went to her dorm.  
"So Chase how do you like Emily?" asked Michael "well she is cute, nice, and sweet but deffinetly not Zoey"  
"Chase why do you always compare girls to Zoey"  
"I don't know"  
"Well Chase don't"  
"ok well i have to go"  
"Where are you going to Zoey's dorm"  
"No Emily's"  
"oh"  
Chase was walking to Emilys dorm when Zoey walked up to him "Hey Chase I was going to your dorm"  
"Oh well I wasn't going to your dorm i was going to Emilys"  
"oh why"  
"well i think she wants to become my friend"  
"oh well have fun"  
Chase knocked on Emilys door and Emily come to the door in a spaghetti strap with a mini skirt.  
"Hey Chase"  
"Uh hey Emily"  
"so Chase do you like Zoey more than a friend" "well yeah i do she is great"  
"oh really"  
"yeah"  
"Chase can i ask you something"  
"yeah sure"  
"how about tonight we go to the beach to hang out"  
"yeah that would be fun"  
Chase met Emily at the beach and Emily was wearing a light blue bakini with dark blue stars it was so cute.  
"well Chase nice to see you"  
"nice to see you to"  
"so do you want to go in the water"  
"yeah sure"  
Emily and Chae ran into the water and Chase splashed her until she jumoed on him making him fall over laughing and having fun. Nicole and Zoey went down to the beach and Zoey saw Chase and Emily haveing so much fun it made her so jelouse.  
"um Zoey are you ok you have that evil look in your eyes"  
"no im fine i just didin't know that Chase and Emily were so close friends"  
"well they did get to know eachother"  
"you know what Nicole I can't take this anymore lets leave" "ok fine"  
"Chase i am getting cold so im leaving"  
"ok i will walk you to your dorm"  
"thank you"  
"So Chase your so much fim but how come you never with Zoey anymore"  
"yeah i know i haven't talked with her"  
"I thin you should talk to her"  
"why"  
"well i saw her at the beach just staring at me with Nicole then left"  
"ok what kind of stare"  
"They were narrow"  
"oh no that is her evil stare it mean that she is mad"  
"but why would she be mad"  
"maybe because its always Zoey and I at the beach and was probally thinking that you were taking her place"  
"no i would never do such a thing i know how close you two are"  
"yeah your right"  
Tehy were at her forn saying good-night and kissed Emily on the cheek.  
In Zoeys dorm Zoey was thinking about her friendship with Chase and how much she charished it. Zoey thought that Emily was trying to take her place in Chases heart well she was not going to let that happen. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey thanks for the reviews and i dont own Zoey 101 i just own Emily. ChaseandZoey you going to find out what happends

"Hey Nicole do you think that Emily will take my place in Chases heart"  
"Of course not Zoe he loves you more than her"  
"ok i guess your right"  
Back at Chases dorm room Chase was thinking how much he likes Zoey and Emily.  
"Um Michael do you like Emily"  
"yeah i do she is nice, smart, and cute why"  
"well i am trying to figure out who I like more but i like them the same"  
"well they both are your bestfriends so their is not compition and they both need to know that"  
"well your right"  
"so whens the last time you spoke to Zoey"  
"oh man i haven't spoke to her in three weeks she might think i am annoying her"  
"well go talk to her"  
"ok by"  
While Chase was walking to Zoeys dorm Emily walked up to him and gave him a hug.  
"Hey Chase where are you going"  
"I am going to see Zoey"  
"why"  
"well i have not talked to her in three weeks so i really need to talk to her"  
"oh i am sorry i have been hogging you"  
"oh no your great I just need to tell Zoey to not to be mad at me"  
"but why would she be mad"  
"because I have been hanging around you and to paying any attention to her"  
"ok i will let you go to talk to Zoey and I will be at the beach so meet me their when you are done"  
"ok well have fun and becareful"  
Chase was at Zoey's dorm thinking of what he would say to Zoey. Chase knocked on the door.  
"Hey Chase what are you doing here"  
"um i wanted to talk to you"  
"ok where is your bestfriend Emily"  
"She went down to the beachand your still my bestfriend also"  
"yeah i know but we have not talked in three weeks"  
"ok i guess I have been hanging around Emily alittle much but I love you guys the same"  
"ok Chase i guess i have been alittle jelouse when i saw you two at the beach having fun"  
"you dont have to be jelouse of Emily"  
"ok i guess your right"  
"well Zoe i gotta go I told Emily I would meet her at the beach"  
"well have fun I will talk you later"  
Chase walked out and Zoey tought how Chase told her not to be jelouse but she is because she i scared they might date then Chase would forget all about her.  
Chase was down at the beach looking for Emily then all the sudden someone jumped on his back then he fell over.  
"Emily nice surprise"  
"Hey Chase can you roll over a bit"  
"yeah"  
Chase rolled over and Emily rolled up on his chest.  
"hey Emily ahain"  
"Hey Chase"  
"so"  
"do what did Zoeu say"  
"well she said thay she was scared she might lose me as a friend"  
"oh i do not think that will happen"  
"yeah"  
As Chase kept talking Emily was thinking about how cute his hair and eyes are. She just loved his eyes they were so chocolaty brown.  
"um Chase what would you do if um i accediently kissed you"  
Chase thought about it and said he would kiss her back.  
So Emily kissed him on the lips then Emily got up and ran into the ocean.  
"Emily where are you going"  
" follow me and find out"  
Chase followed Emily and thought how much he loved thay kiss.  
"so Chase did you like that kiss"  
"yeah it was great"  
So Emily ran into his arm and kissed him again.  
Zoey was running down to the beacj and saw the kissing and ran away crying.  
"Zoe whats wrong?" Nicole asked "I just saw Chase and Emily kissing"  
"Oh my god Zoe your not jelouse are you"  
"of course i am Nicol i really like Chase and now i can't tell him because he has Emily"  
"Zoey you will be fine i guess"  
"I guess i need to calm down"  
"yeah"  
Zoey ran back to her dorm and slept most of the day. Zoey was dreaming about Chase and how is he is her bestfriend. Her dream felt so relistic and she acctually thought it was true until she woke up and started crying again. Zoey stopped crying and cleaned her self up and went down to the lounge. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok thanx for the reviews and once again i do not own Zoey 101 only Emily. Also i would like to say sorry about all the typos i didn't know i had them so once again sorry. 

It's been about two months since Zoey saw Emily and Chase kissing so she is been ignoring both of then. Chase has been tired of being ignored by Zoey and having no idea whyso he runs up to her."Zoey why are you ignoring me"  
"you tell me"  
"Zoey i have no idea"  
"are you and Emily dating"  
"yeah"  
"well when you came to my dorm to talk to me I felt happy then when you left i decided to go to then when i was their looking for you I saw you and Emily kissing that just broke my heart"  
"Oh I am Zoe she just kissed me"  
"well if you didn't want her kissing you then you should of stopped her"  
"no Zoe i could't stop her because i like her alot"  
"so your saying that you don't like me as much as her"  
"no Zoey your getting it messed up i like you to"  
"yeah whatever"  
"Zoey look i had a huge crush on you before i even met Emily"  
"so now you are saying you don't have a crush on me now that Emily is here and all your feelings for me have gone away"  
"well not exacly"  
"well what do you mean"  
"I mean that you will always have a place in my heart and no one can change that not even Emily"  
"I still dont believe you"  
"Look Zoey if you dont beleave me then what I thought of was wrong"  
"ok right now I dont care what you think of me anymore and i do not care"  
Zoey walked away before Chase can say something else. Chase was just standing their in shock then Emily came up to him.  
"Hey Chase you look sad"  
"Hey Emily Zoey and I had a fight"  
"oh why"  
"Well she was alittle upset she saw us kissing I just made it even worse"  
"oh"  
"She is also because she thinks you are taking her place in my heart"  
"oh well am i"  
"no your not"  
"well good i am going to go talk to her because i want to set things straight"  
"well ok if you want"  
Emily kissed Chase then walked to the dorm 101. Emily knocked on the door and Nicole answered.  
"Hey Nicole is Zoey there"  
"um yeah wait one minute "ok"  
Nicole closed the door for Zoey.  
"Nicole i am not talking to her"  
"why"  
"Her and Chase are together'  
"yeah i know just talk to her"  
"ok fine"  
Nicole opened the door to let Emily in and then Nicole left.  
"Emily why are you here"  
"Look Zoey we really need to talk"  
"ok what"  
"ok about me and Chase he is really disapointed that you are mad at him"  
"well why"  
"Zoe you know why, because he is really crazy about you"  
"look Enuky do not call me Zoey and if Chase really cared about me he wouldn't of kissed you"  
"ok I will not call you Zoe and i kissed him"  
"but why"  
"Zoey i really do like him his eyes are just so adorable so i kissed him"  
"well Emily look for some compition because i really like Chase too"  
"well bring it on and oh yeah Zoey Chase is a wonderful kisser and he will never kiss you"  
"Emily get your ass out of here and he will kiss me"  
"whatever you say bye"  
Emily slammed the door going out and Zoey was frustrated that she decided to go for a walk to get out her anger out.  
The next morning Zoey woke up thinking how to get Chase back. Zoey decided to call Chase.  
"Hello"  
"um Chase can we talk?  
"yeah sure"  
"ok can you stop by my dorm"  
"yeah sure"  
As Chase was walking down to Zoeys dorm then Emily walked up to him.  
"Hey Chase where are you going"  
"to see Zoey she want to talk to me"  
"oh well becareful"  
"why becareful"  
"well because her and I did not go well so i am just saying dont beleave everything she says"  
"ok whatever"  
Chase was walking to Zoeys dorm thinking of what Emily ment did she mean Zoey does not want to be my friend or what.  
Chase finally got to Zoeys form and knocked then Zoey answered.  
"Hey chase thanking for coming"  
"your welcome you look nice"  
"aww thanks"  
Zoey was wearing a halter top with a black mini skirt that made her look so pretty.  
"so Zoe what do you want to talk about"  
"well when Emilu came over heere she was mean by saying that she is trying to take my place and that got me really upset more"  
Zoey knew she was lieing but she wanted Chase to get mad at Emily.  
"oh sorry Zoey but you know no one will never ever take your place in my heart not even when i am 34 you will stay their"  
"aww thanks that makes me feel better"  
"well good"  
"so do you want to stay long if it alright with Emily"  
"of caurse Emily will not mind"  
Zoey was so happy Chase stayed longer.  
"SO chase do you want to go to the beach"  
"Yeah i already have my trunks on"  
"good and i already have my suite on so lets go"  
Chase and Zoey ran into the beach splashing and having fun then all then sudden Zoey jumps on Chase making him fall over and leaving ZOey on his chest and then she kissed him.  
"Oh i am sorry Chase i did not mean to kiss you" Zoey said in a sweet little innocent tone "no Zoey thats alright but why did you kiss me"  
"I dont know i just felt like it"  
"So Chase who is a better kisser Emily or me"  
"I dont know i barley kissed you"  
With that moment Zeoy kiss him longer "So Chase Emily or me"  
"Well i guess you because Emily does not kiss me like that"  
"aww Chase that is so sweet i gotta go to the bathroom so I will be right back"  
"ok"  
Zoey ran to the bathroom but she did not have to go but she did have her cell phone so she called Emily to come down to the beach.  
Zoey ran back to Chase and gave him a big kiss.  
"Wow Zoey what was that for"  
"I dont know for being nice I guess"  
Zoey jumped up into Chases arms and he lost his balance so Chase fell leaving Zoey on his stomach. Zoey kissed Chase longer then ever but the wierd thing was that Chase wasn't trying to stop her. Emily was running down to the and their she saw Zoey and Chase kissing thinking the Zoey is a bitch.  
"CHASE MATTHEWS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KISSING ZOEY"  
"Oh Emily you know um Zoey"  
"Yeah I know Zoey she is a freaken whore"  
"wow girly you dont have the right to call me a whore becuase im not"  
"oh yeah"  
"Yeah and Emily just for you to know i am a way better kisser than you"  
"no your not"  
"yeah i am Chase even said it"  
Emily did not know what to say she was just shocked because Chase kissed Zoey so she ran away crying leaving Chase in a tight position


	4. Chapter 4

Ok thanx for the reviews and I only own Emily not Zoey 101. Melonbar92 if you think about Emily is mad at Chase and Zoey is feeling bad about what she did so she is mad at herself. The bold means someone is thinking.

* * *

Chase just stood there is shock just so suprised. Zoey felt like crying because she knew she is breaking Chases heart in little peaces. She didn't know what to say to Chase.  
"Chase I am so sorry I didn't know this would happen"  
"You know what Zoe everytime im around you something bad happends"  
" So i guess i am your bad luck charm" Zoey said trying to cheer Chase up "no your not"  
"I just want to Im really sorry"  
Zoey than ran away back to her hopeing this never happend. "**Stupid Zoey why did you have to kiss him and you had no compition with Emily. Oh i feel so bad for her, She has only been here for three months she doesn't deserve any of this, Im such a bad person.**" Zoey was thinking all kinds of things before she got back to her dorm. She got to her dorm when she opened the door Nicole just stoud their in shock.  
"Zoe why did you do that"  
" Nicole i don't know why I did that"  
" Zoey your ruining Emily's life at P.C.A and she only been here for three months"  
"I wasn't trying to I guess that i got alittle jelouse"  
"alittle jelouse, Zoey your ruining a girls life you hardly even know"  
" Ok i get it"  
"Zoe go talk to her"  
" Yeah i will go now"  
Zoey left the dorm and went next door to Emilys dorm.  
" Zoey what are you doing here"  
" I just want to say that i am really sorry"  
" oh you are"  
" I didn't mean to hurt you so bad i guess my jelousy took over me"  
" really"  
" yeah"  
" Did Chase tell you to do this"  
" No he didn't he is still at the beach still i think"  
" oh"  
" Yeah i think i am his bad luch charm"  
" thats funny but why"  
"well because everything good that happends to him i am always messing it up"  
"oh"  
"Emily if you don't accept my apology then fine but i am so sorry"  
"no Zoe (if i may call you that) its not all your fault because im the one who kissed him first"  
"yes you may call me that and Chase does really like you and its my fault that i got in the way of it"  
"thanks"  
" now Emily go run down to the beach and get Chase back"  
"yeah ok"  
Emily gave Zoey a hug and ran to the beach where chase was packing up "uh hey Chase"  
"oh Emily here to yell at me more"  
"no Zoey and i talked and she is really sorry"  
"oh she is"  
"yeah and she saud she wont interfear anymore"  
"ok"  
"so you forgive me"  
" wait Emily forgive you for what"  
"well for being difficult between you and Zoey"  
"no its not"  
"yeah ok"  
Chase took hold of Emily's hand they walked back to P.C.A. They got to Zoey's dorm and knocked.  
"oh hey guys"  
"look we were talking and we want you to know you shouldn't feel bad and not to blame yourself"  
"oh but i was the one that kissed chase and told Emily to bring it on"  
"Zoe thats my fault for telling you that Chase would never kiss you because your beautiful with your brown hair and beautiful eyes"  
" aww thanks Emily but that kiss with Chase was all my fault"  
"Emily and Zoey you both made a mistake so put it all in the past"  
"yeah Chase is right" said Emily "Emily now go with Chase so i could think about some things"  
"yeah lets go"  
Chase and Emily left."**good job Zoey i feel so much better talking to them now no more being jelouse of them**." Zoey met Nicole at the lounge and saw Emily and Chase their so they sat down with them.  
"hey Zoey"  
"hey Emily"  
"so Zoey, Emily, and Chase is everything all right now"  
"yeah it is Nicole thanks for asking" said Chase Michael, Dana, and Logan walked into the room.  
"hey guys haven't seem you guys in along time"  
" oh we went on alittle trip"  
" for 3 months"  
" Yeah Dana took us to Canada"  
"Dana we live in California"  
"so"  
"oh whatever"  
" so what happened here?" asked Dana "oh pretty much sameo sameo" (A.N i think thats how you spell it)  
Zoey, Emily, Nicole, amd Chase all started to laugh " whats so funny?" asked Michael "oh nothing you three wouldn't get it"  
"ok"  
"So Emily wanna do something later?" asked Logan "no Logan i have plans with my boyfriend"  
"oh who"  
"Chase"  
"Oh my god you and Chase!" exclaimed Dana " So you would go out with bushy haired Chase when you could go out with me"  
"yeah"  
"Logan look not all girls are not going to like you" said Chase "obviously you hyptonized Emily into liking you"  
"no he didn't hyptonize me i love his hair, eyes, and smile"  
"aww thats so sweet" said Nicole "no i wanna puke" said Logan Everybody was tired so they went back to their dorm except Logan and Zoey.  
"so Zoey what really happened here"  
"nothing"  
"oh come in Chase was all crazy about you something had to happen"  
"look Logan he really likes Emily and im happy for the both of them"  
"yeah yeah Zoey whatever you say"  
"well its true"  
"whatever you say but do you want me to walk you back"  
"if you want"  
"yeah i want to"  
"ok lets go"  
Logan and Zoey walked back to Zoeys dorm."**wow i didn't notice how cute Logan is. He has the perfect hair and eyes. Wait Zoe what are you thinking he a major jerk**." They were back at her dorm.  
" thank you for walking me back to my dorm"  
" your welcome"  
Logan leaned in to kiss Zoey when the door opened.  
" Zoey you and Logan?" asked Nicole "wait Zoey and Logan!" exclaimed Dana "no"  
"ok"  
"Logan go home and stop trying to kiss me"  
"but"  
Zoey slamed the door shut. "**wait was i about to kiss Logan but how could i after all what happened with Emily and Chase. but do i really like him?**" thought Zoey 


	5. Chapter 5

Ok i just want to say that i know this story is really stupid i do really want you guys to review so matter what you think. I don't own Zoey 101 just Emily.

* * *

"Ok Zoey what was that?" asked Nicole "I do not know Nicole he just leaned in then you opened the door""Ok Zoe answer me this question"  
"ok Nicole what"  
"Do you have feelings for Logan"  
"I don't think I do"  
"Dana are you mad?" asked Zoey "no Zoe im not"  
"ok good because I dont want to come in between you two"  
"Don't worry Zoe you could like him"  
"ok i dont anyway"  
Logan was back at his dorm talking to Michael and Chase on about with him and Zoey.  
"ok so you like Zoey and Dana?" asked Michael "I dont know Michael i guess i do"  
"Well i think you are going to hurt the both of them and ruin their friendship" said Chase "Ok Chase what do you know"  
"i'm just saying"  
In the morning Zoey was think about her and Logan when someone came up behind her.  
"boo"  
"oh hey Chase"  
"I heard about last night"  
"oh you did, what did Logan say"  
"oh he said you guys almost kissed"  
"yeah we did"  
"did you want to kiss him"  
"I dont know i just got over you and well i dont think i am ready"  
"well go tell him"  
"ok thanks"  
Zoey hugged Chase and went over to Logan. "Hi Logan"  
"Hey"  
"um last night was alittle fast"  
"why"  
"well i just got over a big drama with Chase and im not just ready"  
"so your not over Chase"  
" no i am over Chase its just that i dont want to get into a relationship yet"  
" yeah ok i get it"  
"get what"  
"You dont want to go out with me because of Chase"  
"Logan your so selfish, my feelings and my heart got hurt when i tried to get involved with Chase so im not just ready to go out"  
"yeah ok i will give you time"  
"thanks logan"  
Zoey went back to the lounge where Nicole, Dana, and Emily were talking.  
"Hey Zoe saw you and Logan talking"  
"yep"  
"what were you two talking about"  
"i just said im not ready to go out yet"  
"oh ok"  
"well Zoey here comes Chase, Michael, and Logan" said Emily "ok"  
"um Dana can i talk to you?" asked Logan "um sure"  
Dana shrugged at Zoey and walked with Logan.  
"what do you want Logan"  
"I want you to make Zoey Jelouse"  
"no she is my bestfriend"  
"fine"  
Dana went back to the lounge.  
"So Dana what did he want?" asked Zoey "he was being a jerk telling me to make you jelouse"  
"wow what a jerk" said Nicole.  
"yeah"  
Emily and Chae got up to walk around campus.  
"So Chase what do you think of Zoey and Logan"  
"Im kind of worried she will go out with him then break up with her out of the blue"  
"Oh Chase think positive maybe he does like Zoey"  
"Come on its Logan he likes all girls"  
"even Quinn"  
"well maybe not Quinn"  
"funny"  
"but you need to understand Logan will always be logan he just always breaking girls hearts, hes known for it"  
"well maybe Zoey will change him, she is so good for him"  
"I still dont think so"  
"Oh Cheer up Chase"  
Backk at the lounge Michael, Dana, Zoey, and Logan were talking.  
"So do you want to take a walk?" asked Michael "sure"  
'So Nicole what do you think of Logan and Zoey"  
" I think Zoe and Logan are so good for eachother"  
"yeah why"  
"well because Zoe will change Logan for good"  
"oh"  
back at the lounge Zoey left to go back to her dorm but she didn't know Logan was following her.Zoey was putting her key into the lock when somebody touched her Shoulder.  
"what the"  
all the sudded logan kisses her.  
" what the hell Logan why"  
"look Zoey i really like you"  
"then why did you try to get Dana to make me jelouse"  
"i dont know"  
"Look Logan you will never change you are always going to be a pig"  
"Zoey i could change"  
"yeah then show me"  
Zoey walked in her dorm then slammed the door."**What did she mean by showing her. I am not a pig**" thought Logan. Logan went to find Chase.  
"Chase wait up"  
"what logan"

"I kissed Zoey"  
"oh you did"  
"yeah then she told me that i would never change"  
"well she is right"  
"no, i told her i could change then she said i had to show her"  
"ok"  
" how do i show her that i could change"  
"not flirting with other girls excpeically Dana"  
"yeah ok"  
'but remember Zoey is very sensitice so dont hurt her"  
"yeah ok i wont bye Chase"  
"bye"

* * *

Ok yeah i know that this story is alittle silly but its just my first story and i want you guys to review it anyway. give me ideas or tell me to change something or whatever just review what you think. 


	6. Chapter 6

I will like to thank Jessisme for giving me tips on how to make my story better your the best. I don't own Zoey 101 just Emily. Thanks for all the reviews its really helpful that you guys review it helps we alot.

Zoey was asleep peavefully when all the sudden Zoey hears a huge scream from nicole that woke her up.  
"what the hell Nicole." said Zoey "sorry Zoe I got a love note" said Nicole "wow from who"  
"I dont know"  
Zeoy took the not but the the thing was it wasn't for Nicole it was for her.  
"Um Nicole its for me" said Zoey "um no its not"  
"Nicole look it say TO ZOEY"  
"Oh yeah sorry i had to wake you up"  
"Nicole i will read it later i am sleepy"  
"but its 8 am get up"  
"no Nicole"  
Zoey went back to sleep so Nicole left and went down to the lounge where she saw Chase and Logan talking about something.  
"I sent her a love note" said Logan excitingly "oh you did" said Chase "what did she say"  
"I dont know she was asleep so Nicole took it" said Logan "Hey guys" said Nicole "Hey Nicole did Zeoy get the letter" ased Logan "Yeah but she went back to sleep"  
"oh" said Logan "Zoey should be up by 9 or 10"  
"ok" said Logan It was around 9:30 when Zoey got out of bed and picked up the letter that was on her dresser. She opened it with a nervouse look on her face. When she opened it and read it her face turned red with a big smile on her face. Zoey got dressed and went down to the lounge to find Logan she found Logan with Chase and Nicole.  
"Logan here comes Zoey" said Chase "Logan your so sweet" said Zoey "your welcome" said Logan blushing All the sudden Zoey goes over to Logan and kisses him right their.  
"what was that for" said Logan "for being so sweet"  
"So are you going out with me?" asked Logan "well I don't know you did prove to me that you are sweet but how do I how do I know your not faking" said Zoey "oh come on Zoey give Logan a break" said Chase "Chase look I just don't want to her hurt" said Zoey "Zoey i'm not going to hurt you" said Logan "Zoey come walk with me" said Chase "oh fine" said Zoey Chase and Zoey walked out of the lounge and went to their usual plac where they usually talk.  
"Zoey why wont you give Logan a chance"  
"what are you trying to do Chase?" asked Zoey "I am trying to make you happy"  
" Chase I am happy"  
"Zoey your not happy I can see it in your eyes"  
"Look Chase your my bestfriend in all but you dont need to help me"  
"I'm you friend I am supposed to help"  
"well stop trying to help me"  
Zoey walked away angry because she didn't want advise from Chase she wanted to make her own disions. Zoey went to the beach for awhile to think about stuff and to clear her head but all she can think of what Chase was trying to tell her something but what. Zoey finally got her thoughts together and went down to Logans dorm.  
"Is Logan there" asked Zoey "Yeah he is right here" said Michael "Hey Logan" said Zoey "Hey Zoey" said Logan "Look Logan I was thinking and i guess your proved to me that your not a pig" said Zoey "see I told you and you still thought it" said Logan "yeah sorry" said Zoey "its alright"  
Zoey and Logan went down to the lounge hand in had with a big smile on Zoey's face because she just so happy. Logan and Zoey walked into the lounge when Nicole saw them.  
"Oh my gosh you guys are going out!" exclaimed Nicole "yep" said Zoey Logan and Zoey kissed and went to sit down bit then something happened. Dana walked in with an angry look on her face.  
"LOGAN REECE how dare you give this to Zoey when you wrote it to me!" said Dana angrly "what?" said Zoey "ok look I did write it for Dana but i'm over her" said Logan "Logan you don't give other girls letters that you wrote to someone else" said Zoey Zoey was so angry she slapped Logan in the face and walked away with Dana.  
"I can't believe he did that" said Zoey "I'm sorry i can't beleive that eather" said Dana "what a pig" said Zoey Zoey went down to the beach again for the second time and just said their and started to cry. She felt so stupid that she could really change Logan when he could never change. Chase went down to the beach because he knew where she was their.  
"Zoe are you alrigh?" asked Chase "no Chase im not" said Zoey "whats wrong?" asked Chase "The love letter Logan gave me was written for Dana when he liked her" "oh Zoe I am so sorry"  
"Yeah I guess you were wrong because well i got hurt again" Chase didn't know what to say because Zoey was right. Logan hurt her just like she said and he encouraged it he felt so bad now. Chase gave Zoey a hug and let Zoey be left alone at the beach so she can think things over. 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok i will like to thank DevilQueen for reviewing. Once again i really want you guys to review on what you think i would really appreciate it. I only own Emily not Zoey 101.

* * *

Logan was in the dorm just thinking how stupid he was. Chase walked in the room staring at him."what?" asked Logan "you know what Logan" said Chase "ok, ok I know"  
"Logan you just hurt Zoey"  
"yeah i know"  
"Logan you have no idea how much you hurt her"  
"Chase I know that i hurt Zoey but I think she will get over it"  
"geeze Logan your a jerk" exclaimed Logan Zoey walked into her dorm room and her eyes were red, her cheeks were puffy.  
"Oh Zoey you ok?" asked Nicole "Nicole I feel so stupid" said Zoey "why Zoe?" asked Nicole "Nicole i fell right into his trap"  
"Zoey you said him on the inside not the outside"  
"wait what do you mean?" asked Zoey "Zoe you saw the real him not the complete jerk everyone sees" said Nicole "Yeah he was a asshole for giving me a not he wrote to Dana"  
"well yeah"  
In the morning Zoey woke up because she heard Nicole screaming at someone outside the door.  
"No your not coming in!" said Nicole angryly "Nicole please!" begged Logan Zoey got out of bed put on her robe, opened the door and just stared at Logan "Zoey talk to me" said Logan "Logan you want me to talk, I will talk you are the most selfish loser thay I have ever dated and I have no idea why I liked you" Zoey said angryly Zoey slapped him the face even harder then last time and pulled Nicole inside.  
"Nicole what time did he come?" asked Zoey "umm... around 8:35"  
"Nicole its 9"  
"yeah first he knocked for 15 minutes, the he screamed for 10 minutes, left for 5 minutes I think, then I opened the for and yelled for 25 minutes" explained Nicole "wow you were busy"  
At the lounge Chase, Emily, Michael, and Quinn were sitting and talking then Logan walked into the romm and everybody even Quinn gave him the evil stare.  
"Ok guys stop giving me the look" said Logan "Logan why?" asked Emily "Emily look I know Zoey is you best friend in all but you don't need to protect her." said Logan "What the hell Logan I am her best friend I just don't like her heart getting ripped out, she is just so heartbroken." said Emily "Emily calm down" said Chase "Chase no i am not going to calm down because first we both hurt her and now this immature jerk is hurting her." said Emily in tears "wow Emily is having a melt-down" said Logan "shut-up Logan!" said Chase Zoey and Nicole walked in the lounge and when Zoey saw Logan she didn't run away or anything she just smiled.  
"Zoey are you ok" said Emily as she was giving her a hug.  
"Emily I am fine" said Zoey "Logan can i talk to you?" asked Zoey "yeah sure" said Logan Logan walked out of the lounge with Zoey and went around campuss and sat down under a big willow tree.  
"Zoe look I am sorry" said Logan "Yeah Logan you better be, but why did you have to do that?" asked Zoey "Zoe I really do like so when I gave you that note I didn't think Dana would notice"  
"Logan you don't give other people notes like that it's just wrong"  
"yeah I know"  
"Logan stop just agreeing with me and say something else"  
"then what do you want me to do"  
"Logan I want you to tell me that Dana is in the past and you lke me now not her"  
"Zoe I can't say that because it would be a lie"  
"wait you still like her"  
"well yeah"  
Zoey did not know what to say so she slapped Logan again and ran into the lounge. She walked into the lounge where she saw Dana listening to music and walked up to her.  
"Dana"  
"Zoey are you alright"  
"No Dana I am not"  
"well whats wrong"  
"Dana, Logan still likes you"  
"oh Zoey i am sorry"  
"yeah whatever"  
Zoey walked away still crying when she tripped and fell into Chase's lap.  
"Oh I am sorry Chase I tripped" said Zoey "it's alright Zoe"  
"Chase I am so depressed right now"  
"Zoey yeah i know Logan is a jerk but he has a good heart"  
"Chase he still likes Dana and he just admitted that to me"  
"ok maybe he doesn't a heart of gold but he really does like you"  
"Chase what the hell are you trying to do"  
"Zoey I am not tryingn to do anything"  
"yes you are your trying to get me to forgive Logan"  
"no I am just saying that you need to forgive and forget"  
"Chase go away"  
Zoey ran away she just couldn't believe that people are trying to get her to forgive Logan after all what he has done to her. Zoey walked into her romm and Nicole was in their blowing her hair with the scilent leave blower.  
"Nicole why are people trying to get me to forgive Logan?" asked Zoey "Zoey they are just trying to make you happy"  
"Nicole I am happy"  
"No Zoey your not because your voice is all low and your never smiling"  
"I smile"  
"not lately"  
"Nicole your right I am not happy I am so miserable right now"  
"Oh Zoey look to make you happy I will get Emily and Quinn in here right now for a sleepover and we could talk about guys and other stuff"  
"Nicole your the best"  
Nicole and Zoey were sitting on the couch watching tv when someone snocked on the door. Zoey opened the door and Logan stood their.  
"what do you want"  
"Look Zoe I was thinking and yes i do care for Dana but you need to know that you are reakky special to me"  
"Logan look i know what you are saying but how do I know your just saying that?" asked Zoey "because I am not the best lier and you would be able to tell i am lieing"  
"how?" asked Zoey "well because first my eyes start to twitch then my voice starts to crack"  
"Oh I guess you are telling the truth"  
"Zoe see i do care for you"  
"Yeah look i will think about it"  
"ok"  
Zoey closed the door and smiled at Nicole she just ran around the room jumping on the beds laughing and screaming.

* * *

Ok I really hope you like this chapter and remember just review what you think because it really helps me out.  



	8. Chapter 8

OK thanks for the reviews. I know the last chapter was a littleconfusing so this time i wont make is confusing. I only own Emily and Jake (new character) not Zoey 101. I know i am updating so quickly but i got this idea so quick and didn't want to lose it.

* * *

Zoey was walking to Chase's dorm when a boy about 5'6 with Hazel eyes and short brown hair comes up to her."Hi my name is Jake and I'm lost can you help me"  
"Hi Jake I am Zoey and yes i can help you"  
"OK can you help me find dorm 133"  
"Yeah sure I can I was going to dorm 132 (A.N. don't know real dorm room)  
"oh cool"  
As they were walking to the dorm and Zoey was thinking how cute Jake was. He has gorgeous eyes and his hair look so soft. Jake was thinking ht same thing about Zoey.  
He thought she was so beautiful with here chocolate brown eyes and cute brown hair. They got to the dorm and Jake said thank you for helping him to his form and she left to Chase's dorm.  
"Hey Chase" said Zoey "Hey Zoe" said Chase "Hey Chase have you seen that new guy Jake?" asked Zoey "no not yet why" asked Chase "I just helped him into his dorm"  
"Oh, are you going to go out with Logan again" asked Chase "No Chase i am not because Logan is to complicated for me and I don't want to be that miserable again" explained Zoey "Yeah OK, um Zoe I have to go because i am going out with Emily"  
"yeah OK bye"  
Zoey gave Chase a hug then left. When she was walking back to her dorm Logan came up to her with a smile on his face.  
"Hey Zoe" said Logan "Hey Logan" said Zoey "So Zoey are you going out with me again"  
"No Logan i am not"  
"why"  
"Logan because your to complicated for me and i was so miserable last time" explained Zoey "yeah OK well bye"  
"OK bye"  
Logan left and Zoey thought that was weird when he randomly came up to her like that and asked her that question. Zoey got back to the lounge when Nicole came up to her with a serious face that really made her really nervous.  
"Um Nicole are you OK"  
"Zoey please don't get mad"  
"OK what"  
"Logan and Dana are dating again"  
"oh what since when"  
"um since this morning"  
"oh that's why he asked me that question"  
"oh what question"  
"He asked me if i am going out with him again"  
"oh are you mad"  
"no I think they are the perfect together"  
Zoey went back to her dorm when someone knocked on the door. Zoey got up and turned off her music and opened the door.  
"Hey Jake" Zoey said with a smile "Hey Zoey"  
'how did you find me?" asked Zoey "I went next door the dorm 134 and some guy named Chase told me, I hope you don't mind"  
"no i do not mind"  
"OK good"  
"so do you want to come in? asked Zoey "sure"  
Jake came in and went to sit on her bed examining all the pictures she has of Nicole, Chase, Michael, Emily, Logan,  
Dana, and yes even Quinn.  
"So Jake where did you come from?" asked Zoey "I can from a small town in Virgina"  
"very interesting"  
"So is that Chase guys your boyfriend" asked Jake "Oh no he is my best friend and that's it"  
"Do you want him more than a friend"  
"wow Jake your just fool of questions"  
"so is that a yes"  
"no he will never be more than a friend"  
"OK"  
"So Jake do you like it here already"  
"Well i have only been here for like on day but i already like one person"  
"oh who"  
"you"  
"you like me"  
"well you seen like a very interesting persona and your very beautiful"  
"Oh well Jake you seem very interesting also and your really cute"  
Zoey walked over to Jake and gave him a kiss and she was so surprised that she did that because she hardly knows him.  
"what was that for?" asked Jake with a smile "oh I thought you would like that"  
"well yeah i did and thanks for being so nice"  
"Your welcome so do you want to go down to the lounge"  
"sure"  
They walked down to the lounge hand in hand. They walked and that their was Dana and Logan making out right their in front of the lounge where everyone could see them. Zoey walked right back them pretending that she didn't see them.  
Jake and Zoey walked into the lounge when Nicole saw them and ran up to them.  
"Oh Zoe who is the cutie"  
"Nicole this is Jake"  
"Oh hey Jake i am Nicole"  
"Hi Nicole nice to meet you"  
Jake and Zoey went to sit down then Logan and Dana came in after their thirty minute make out session. Logan saw Jake and Zoey sitting together and his jaw just dropped and though how could she replace him with that guy.  
"So Zoey who is this?" asked Logan "Logan this is Jake" said Zoey "Oh hey Jake" said Logan "hi Logan"  
"Zoey is this your new boyfriend" asked Dana "Yes Zoey and I are dating" said Jake " Dana wasn't talking to you" snapped Logan "Logan don't snap at Jake" exclaimed Zoey "oh whatever" said Logan Chase and Emily walked into the lounge where Chase saw Zoey holding Jake's hand and a smile came onto his face because Zoey finally found someone that will make her happy.  
"Hey Zoey who is this?" asked Emily "Emily this is Jake and Chase you already met Jake"  
"i did?" asked Chase "yeah you gave him my dorm number"  
"oh yeah"  
Everyone was talked when Quinn came running in screaming her head off because she made a potion that makes people grown hair.  
"I DID IT I DID IT" screamed Quinn "Quinn what did you do?" asked Zoey "I made a potion that makes you grown hair if your bald"  
said Quinn "but neither of us is bald and no one in this school is bald"  
said Nicole "I don't know leave me alone"  
"OK"  
"Oh Zoey who is this" asked Quinn "Oh sorry Quinn this is Jake" said Zoey "Hey Jake do you want to make fifty bucks"  
"Jake say no" said Zoey "OK then no"  
"Zoey don't interfere" said Quinn "Quinn no"  
"oh fine"  
Jake and Zoey left the lounge because Zoey wanted to give Jake a tour of P.C.A. Zoey stopped at Zoey's favorite willow tree and sat their.  
"Zoey i really like you and I am really glad i met you first"  
"Oh Jake that is really sweet and I am thankful you came along because i was having a miserable week"  
"oh really tell me about it"  
Zoey told Jake everything from Chase and Emily to her and Logan. Jake was so stunned on all what happened to Zoey and felt so bad for her.  
"Oh Zoey you have gone through a lot"  
"Yeah so now i am really happy"  
"good"  
Jake and Zoey kissed under the willow tree when Chase walked past them and smiles. But all the sudden and he got this jealous rage and got the evil grin on his face.  
"Zoey can I talk to you" asked Chase "um... Yeah"  
Zoey said bye to Jake then left with Chase to talk with him.  
"So Chase what do you want to talk about" asked Zoey "I don't know Zoey, Jake is great in all but their is something wrong with him"  
"Chase do not get jealous because right now i can't afford being hurt because of you"  
"Zoey i am not trying to get you hurt I'm just saying be careful"  
"Chase i know how people are now and I know for sure that Jake is a sweet"  
"OK good"  
Zoey walked back to her dorm wondering why Chase was being like this. Zoey wanted to be happy and she did not want anyone messing it her for her not Nicole, Quinn,  
Michael, Dana, Logan, Emily, and Chase.

* * *

Please review no matter what i want to know what you guys think of it. Give me ideas on how to make it better or something.  



	9. Chapter 9

No one really reviewed for chapter 8 but i am still going to put up chapter nine and if you guys want me to stop writing i will stop just tell me and i will end the story. I only own Jake and Emily not Zoey 101.  
Zoey and Jake have been going out for about two months but Chase and Emily broke up two days ago because Emily thought Chase was going overboard about Zoey and Jake so she broke up with him. Dana moved away to France and left Logan heartbroken. The new girl Lola was a little weird at first but now people love her. Everyone was at the lounge talking about things.  
"So what was Dana like?" asked Lola "Well she was beautiful, nice, and always generous" said Logan "Logan Dana was mean, greedy, and athletic" said Zoey "ok maybe she was all those things" said Logan "Dana seems like a character" said Lola Zoey and Jake left the lounge to go take a sunset walk on the beach. But the thing was that Jake was going to break something to her that would hurt her and Logan.  
"Zoey I need to tell you something" said Logan "yeah what?" said Zoey "Zoey me and Dana did something before she left to France"  
"wait what?" Zoey said with tears going down her cheeks.  
"Zoe we did not have sex bit we did make out"  
"Jake that is just as bad and now i don't think i could ever trust you!" exclaimed Zoey Zoey did not let Jake speak another word she slapped him the ran away crying. Chase saw Zoey running to her dorm crying so he ran up to her.  
"Zoe what is wrong"  
"Jake cheated on me with Dana before she left"  
"Oh Zoe I am so sorry do you want me to kick his ass"  
"No Chase do not kick his ass i just want to be alone"  
"ok"  
Zoey went back to her dorm her eyes were beat red and cheeks were puffy and red.  
"Oh Zoey what is the matter?" asked Nicole "Nicole, Jake cheated on me with Dana before she left"  
"oh wow Zoe is Chase going to kick his ass?" asked Lola "no Lola I told him not to"  
"Zoey go get some sleep and we will talk later in the morning" said Nicole Zoey went to sleep but she kept having nightmares of Jake and Dana. Zoey finally go some sleep without dreaming about the two. Zoey woke up at 9:30 and got dressed. She wore a blue haulter top and a black skirt. When Zoey got down to the lounge there was Jake sitting their waiting for her.  
"Jake why are you here?" asked Zoey "Zoey listen i know what i did was wrong but she was feeling down so i talked to her and that ending up to us kissing"  
"Well Jake you told me when we started going out you would never hurt me and well you are hurting me"  
"Zoe please forgive me I know what I did was wrong"  
"Jake I have gone through a lot but this is the worst thing that could ever happen to me"  
"Zoey how about I let you think about it"  
"Fine let me think but I will never ever take you back"  
Zoey left the lounge to go to Logan's dorm because well Logan had to know. Zoey got to the dorm and knocked on and Logan opened the door.  
"Logan can I come in?" asked Zoey "yeah sure"  
"Logan I need to tell you something"  
"ok what"  
"Jake cheated on me Dana"  
"wait what"  
"Jake and Dana both cheated before she left because she felt down and they ended up making-out" explained Zoey "I wanna go kick Jake's ass"  
"both you and Chase wanna do that"  
"are you still dating him"  
"no Logan I broke up with him telling him i will never ever forgive him"  
Zoey let Logan be alone so she went down to the beach thinking of all the horribles things that happened to her over the six months. She noticed that she will trust everyone and they always walk all over her. The only people she can really trust his Nicole, Emily, Lola, Quinn, Michael, and Chase. She still doesn't really trust Logan all the much and well she will never trust Jake. Chase saw her go down to the beach he followed her and sat down next to her.  
"So Zoe how are you today?" asked Chase "Well I am ok i guess. Jake tried to get me to forgive him but I don't trust him anymore and I broke the news to Logan" said Zoey "how did he take it"  
"well he is heartbroken"  
"So Zoe do you still don't want me to kick Jake's ass"  
"Chase look I may not trust him but that doesn't mean i don't trust him"  
"oh fine" "Chase I love you and I am really happy your my best friend"  
"Zoe I love you to and I will always be here for you know matter what"  
"thanks Chase"  
Zoey and Chase left the beach together then Jake saw them. Jake just thought the wrong thing and ran up to them.  
"So Zoe you going out with HIM now"  
"Jake no" said Zoey "then why were you two holding hands"  
"Jake, Zoey and I are best friends we would do whatever we want" Chase said "really Chase then if you are best friends you wouldn't of hurt her"  
"Jake shut up. Yes Chase did hurt me but he didn't Cheat on me or take advantage of me unlike you"  
"ok maybe i did cheat on you but I really do care about you"  
"Jake you could of said no to Dana"  
"al right I could of said no to her but i didn't"  
"Chase can we go now"  
"yeah lets go"  
Zoey took hold of Chase's hand and left Jake their sitting their staring. Zoey stopped Chase and looked back at Jake then kissed Chase right on the lips in front of Jake to make him really jelouse and well it really did get him mad. 


	10. Chapter 10

I will like to thanks my only viewer Melonbar92 and your right that was a very intense chapter. If you like this story Review it or something so i know if people like it or not. I only own Jake and Emily not Zoey 101

Jake just stared at Zoey and Chase wondering if Zoey really does like him or is she just using Chase just to get back at him. Chase was thinking the same thing because he doesn't wants to be used by Zoey he wants her to actually like him. Chase pushed Zoey off and Zoey was surprised and hurt.  
"Wait Zoe don't do this"  
"Chase I am not doing anything"  
"Zoe you are you are using me to make Jake jealous and I am not going to be apart of it"  
"OK Chase I am sorry I know I shouldn't do that"  
"OK then"  
Jake was watching them with a smile on his face because now he knows Zoey is trying to make him jealous well its not going to work because well he can do the same thing with her best friends Nicole or Lola. Jake left Zoey and Chase to find Lola or Nicole. Jake found Nicole in the lounge talking to Lola so he went over their to talk to her.  
"Hey Nicole, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Jake "Um yeah sure" said Nicole "So Nicole I guess you heard about Zoey and I"  
"Sure did and I don't think I really want to talk to you"  
"Nicole look I know your like best friends with Zoey but I really like you"  
"Jake how could you say that when Zoe is my friend and I don't want to hurt her over some boy"  
"Yeah i know you don't want to hurt her but I know you have feelings for me"  
"Jake get a life I don't like you so just go away"  
Jake saw Zoey coming up behind Nicole so he quickly kissed Nicole and Zoey stopped walking and just stood their shocked. Zoey got out of her shock and ran towards them.  
"Nicole Bristow how could you"  
"Zoey wait one minute he just kissed me"  
"Nicole don't hide your feelings" said Jake "Jake stop making it worse!" yelled Nicole "Nicole I knew you thought he was cute but I didn't know you would go after him"  
"Zoey please listen he wanted to talk to me then he just kissed me"  
"Yeah Nicole whatever you say"  
Zoey walked past Jake slapped him then ran to her dorm. Zoey was stopped bu Emily because she saw tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"Zoey whats wrong?" asked Emily "Nicole kissed Jake"  
"Wait why"  
"I guess he wanted to get back at me for kissing Chase"  
"Zoey oh my gosh your just not having the best year ever"  
"yeah i guess your right"  
"Zoey listen no matter what happens just remember your friends and I will always be here for you know matter what"  
"Aw thanks Emily and you don't mind I kissed Chase right"  
"No Zoe I don't mind"  
"OK good"  
Zoey got into her dorm room then Nicole steps in. Their was a moment of silence for about twenty minutes until Nicole said something.  
"Zoey look don't be mad at me"  
"Nicole you kissed Jake and well that's hard to forgive"  
"Zoey he randomly kissed me"  
"Yeah he just all the sudden kisses you"  
"Yeah Zoe that's exactly what happened"  
"Yeah you just couldn't stop him"  
"Zoey listen he wanted to talk to me then he kissed me then you walked to us"  
"OK Nicole if your telling the truth i will forgive you but if your lieing well you are in trouble"  
"but Zoey who would you believe Jake or me"  
"Nicole your right why do i need to ask Jake when I believe you"  
"exactly"  
"Nicole I am sorry for not listening to you"  
"no its OK"  
Nicole gave Zoey a hug then went to the lounge. Zoey stayed in the dorm because she wanted to be alone for awhile. Zoey was lieing on her bed reading a magazine when someone knocked so she got up and answered.  
"oh hey Chase"  
"Hey Zoe can I talk to you"  
"um yeah sure"  
"OK I heard what happened with Nicole and Jake and I am just saying I will always be here"  
"yeah Chase I know"  
"OK then and I know we already talked about you using me to make Jake jealous and I think you are already making him jealous because your friends with Michael, Logan, and Me"  
"Chase I don't think he is Jealous of Logan or Michael I think he is jealous of you and I being such good friends"  
"yeah so true"  
Chase stayed awhile then left at 7:30 because curfew was at eight and he wanted to get to the dorm. Then Jake came running up to him.  
"So Chase where did you just come from"  
"I just came back from Zoeys"  
"oh really"  
"Look Jake Zoey and I are just friends and we were talking"  
"Yeah I am not worried about that I am just wondering Zoey would ever go out with me again"  
"Um Jake I don't think she will because well you hurt her pretty bad"  
"Yeah I think she will forgive"  
" Yeah I think she will forgive about that after I talk to her"  
"She will never ever forgive you"  
Oh yeah she will"  
Chase left Jake their because he was just scaring him. Chase still thinks that Zoey will never forgive him after what he did to her. Chase really wants to know what Jake was talking about and now he is scared for Zoey. 


	11. Chapter 11

OK I will like to thank my one and only viewer Melonbar92 your the best. If you think that i need to do something to my story to make is better tell me or I just wont do anything. I only own Emily and Jake not Zoey 101. It's been a few days since Chase talked with Jake. Chase has been so worried for Zoey but he does not need to worry anymore because Zoey is not going to talk to him anymore. Zoey was walking back to her dorm because she was over at Chase's and she had to leave to do her homework. While Zoey was walking Jake came running up to her.  
"Jake go away"  
"No just listen"  
"OK talk"  
"Zoey I know what Dana and I was wrong but I regret for doing it and what I did with Nicole was even more wrong and I just want you to forgive me"  
"Jake I know you regret everything you did but I just can't forgive you"  
"But you forgave Chase for hurting you with Emily and you forgave Logan for giving a note that he gave to Dana"  
"Yeah but those were easy to forgive"  
"So I guess you will not forgive me"  
"Yep your right"  
Zoey walked away laughing because she thought it was funny how he begged for forgiveness. Zoey got back to her dorm and Nicole was listening to music.  
"Hey Nicole where is Lola"  
"Um I think she went to the lounge but I can be wrong"  
"oh"  
"So how are you?" asked Nicole " Um Jake begged for forgiveness"  
"oh really"  
"yeah"  
"So did you forgive him"  
"Nope and I never will"  
"Zoe knowing you, you are going to forgive him sooner or later"  
"No Nicole your wrong I am never going to forgive him"  
"Yeah Zoe whatever you say"  
Zoey couldn't stand one more lecture from Nicole so she decided to go down to the lounge to join Lola but Lola wasn't their so she went to Chase's dorm once again today.  
"Hey Chase can I come in"  
"Yeah sure"  
"Jake talked to me"  
"Oh yeah what did he say"  
"he begged for forgiveness"  
"Oh really"  
"Yeah but I said that I would never forgive him"  
"good"  
"Chase, Nicole said that knowing me that I will forgive him in the future. Do you think that is true"  
"Zoey I don't know you can be predictable and I guess not the near future but sometime in the future you will"  
"OK I will never forgive him because he cheated on me with Dana and then he kisses Nicole to get back at me I think that is very unforgivable"  
"Yeah I guess but you forgave me and you forgave Logan"  
"Yes I did forgive you but I am still alittle mad at Logan"  
"oh"  
Zoey stayed at the his dorm alittle longer then left to go back to her dorm. When Zoey got back to her dorm room both Lola and Nicole were reading a magazine and listening to music. Zoey walked in the room then Nicole took offer head set.  
"Hey Zoe Jake called for you" said Nicole "Oh he did"  
"Yeah he said to call him later"  
"No I do not want to talk to him"  
"Zoe your going to talk to him sooner or later"  
"Yeah, Yeah whatever you say"  
Zoey decided to go to bed alittle early because she was tired of people trying to her to forgive Jake. She just wanted to be left alone about Jake and she is not ready to be in a relationship with him or even a friendship. She wanted nothing to do with him. Zoey woke up around 8:30 because she kept having dreams about her and Jake.  
Zoey jumped out of bed, took a shower, then put on a blue tang top and black skirt. Zoey went down to the lounge well because she was hungry. When she got down to the lounge their was Jake sitting their talking with Michael, Chase, Nicole, and Lola. Zoey was speechless because Jake is trying to be friends with her friends and she doesn't want that but Zoey decided to walk over their anyway.  
"Hey guys" said Zoey "Hey Zoe" said Chase "Jake what are you doing here?" asked Zoey "Oh I came here to talk to you but I ended up sitting here talking with these guys"  
"Jake can I talk to you"  
"Yeah sure"  
Jake got up to talk to Zoey and Chase was wondering what she wanted to talk to him about.  
"Guys what do you think they are going to talk about"  
"She is probably going to forgive him" said Lola "Yeah knowing Zoey she will" said Nicole "Yeah but if she does forgive him and goes out again then he will do something stupid she will be hurt again" said Chase "Yeah I think she finally feels happy" said Nicole "Yeah she is a lot more Cheery now" said Lola Nicole, Michael, Chase, and Lola talked awhile more about Zoey but with Zoey and Jake it wasn't really going well. Zoey was getting tired of Jake not listening to her so she ended up yelling at him.  
"Jake shut-up and listen to me"  
"Zoey just let me talk"  
"Jake just wait a minute until I get my point out"  
"OK I am listening"  
"Jake I am just saying it will be awhile until my heart gets back together because you tore it into peaces"  
"OK then I will wait longer"  
"OK good"  
Zoey walked away but Jake said something to her that made her heart just flutter away. He said "Zoey I will always be here for you no matter if we are friends or not I will be here." She just smiled and gave Jake a hug then walked into the lounge with a huge smile on her face and everyone was wondering what happened.  
"So Zoe what happened?" asked Chase "I told him it will be awhile until I forgive him"  
"Well what did he say?"asked Nicole "He said OK then he said he will always be here for me not matter what"  
"awe that's so adorable" exclaimed Lola "Yeah I know"  
Zoey could not stop smiling and everyone was just so happy for her. Chase was happy and worried because he didn't want her to forgive him then break her heart once again then she would be depressed once again and he hates it when she is feeling hurt. 


	12. Chapter 12

I will like to thank DevilQueen for giving me some ideas you are the best. Ok this chapter i really need you guys to review because i want to know what you guys think i am doing. I only own Emily and Jake and not Zoey 101

Zoey was in her room listening and singing along with Aly and Aj when someone knocked on the door so she turned off the cd player and opened the door.  
"Hey Chase"  
"Hey Zoe"  
"Can I come in"  
"Yeah sure"  
"So Zoe how are you doing"  
"Chase stop stalling and tell me what you are doing here"  
"OK it's about Jake"  
"Yeah what about Jake"  
"I am worried that he will break your heart again"  
"Chase, Jake and I are just friends now and you don't need to worry"  
"Yeah i know you two are just friends but I just"  
"Chase do not say another word because Jake and I will only be friends because I am not ready for him and I rather be friends"  
"Oh ok"  
"So Chase are you ok now"  
"yeah I am"  
Chase was lieing because he is not ok. He wants Zoey for himslef and doesn't want Jake in the picture.  
Chase stayed awhile at the dorm and they has so much fun laughing, playing games it was like old times before Emily and Jake. When Chase left Zoey was so happy because her and Chase will be friends forever and it will never change. Nicole came back to the dorm around nine because she went to the movies with Michael. Nicole woke Zoey up to tell her the details.  
"Zoey wake up"  
"Oh Nicole your back"  
"yeah"  
"So how the date"  
"Oh Zoe it was the best ever I just like Michael so much and he is the best"  
"Oh Nicole I am so happy for you"  
"Yeah and Michael is a very interesting person"  
"yeah how"  
"Did you know Logan keeps a diary"  
"no really"  
"Yeah and he reads and Logan is a very poetic guy"  
"oh really"  
"Yeah their is a poem in their about Dana, you, and Emily"  
"Wait their is one of me"  
"Yeah and its about how sorry he was about hurting you so bad"  
"oh wow"  
"Yeah but don't tell him"  
"Ok I wont"  
Nicole and Zoey stayed up talking about boys, clothes, and more.  
Chase woke up today at ninne and he was sort of happy this morning because he wasn't worried anymore about Zoey. Chase was walking to the girls lounge to hang out with Zoey but he ran into Jake.  
"Hey watch where are you going" said Jake "Do you have to be so rude" said Chase "Oh Chase its you"  
"yeah its me"  
"Where are you going?" asked Jake "I am going to see Zoey" said Chase "Oh so am I"  
"Chase stay away from Zoey because I am going to her her back" said Jake "In your dreams Jake because she will never forgive you again"  
"yeah she will"  
"She will not because she told me and why do you think she will come back to you"  
"Well I know she likes sweet and caring boys so I figured if I am sweet to her she will forgive me"  
"Yeah but she likes guys that are trustworthy and not guys that will lie to her"  
"Chase I am not going to lie I am just going to be nice"  
"Yeah Jake just stay away from her because if you hurt her I will hurt you"  
"Oh I am so scared"  
Chase got annoyed so he just walked away. When he get to the lounge Zoey was sitting talking to Nicole and Lola. Chase walked over their with a huge smile on his face.  
"Hey Chase why are you smiling?" asked Zoey "Oh I am just so happy" said Chase "As I was saying, Zoey I really think you need to go out with him again" Lola was saying "Wait go out with who?" asked Chase "Jake" said Nicole "Nio Zoey do not go out with him again I mean he is a fake and will do anything to get what he wants"  
"Chase has a point" said Zoey "But Zoe Jake is cute and I mean cute" said Lola "Lola I know he is cute but I like personality"  
"Oh so Cuteness is not a factor?" Nicole asked "Well yeah cuteness is a factor but he needs to be funny, nice, sweet, caring, loving and all that jazz"  
"oh"  
Chase was smiling the whole time because he is funny, sweet, nice, caring and all those things she said.  
"So Chase what do you like in a girl?" asked Nicole "OK um I like a girl that is funny, independent, cute, sweet, has a great smile, and thats all I could think of"  
"ahh Chase that is so cute" said Lola Zoey and Chase decided to go for a walk because Zoey wanted to talk to him alone.  
"So Zoe what do you want to talk about"  
"Chase I need some advise"  
"OK what"  
"I don't know what to do with Jake"  
"what do you mean"  
"I mean like if i should forgive him or not"  
"Zoe do not forgive him because then he will hurt you all over again"  
"Oh so Jake and I should be friends"  
"No not even friends because he could even hurt you when your friends"  
"Yeah thank you Chase"  
"Your-welcome"  
Zoey gave Chase a big hug then went back to her dorm to do some homework when someone knocked on the door so she had to get up and answer it"  
"Hey Zoey can I come in"  
"Jake what are you doing here"  
"Well we are friends so I guess I am here to hang out with you"  
"Jake I have decided that we are not friends and I don't want you in my life"  
"but Zoe"  
"Jake just go"  
Right their Zoey shut the door leaving Jake in the dust all mad. Jake went to go look for Chase because he just knows that Chase had something to do with it. 


	13. Chapter 13

OK i would like to thank all my reviewers ChaseandZoey, oldChaseandZoey, Melonbar92, Jessisme, and of course DeViLQuEen. You guys are the greatest but i want other people than those people review my story because i already know they like it so i want other people telling me they hate, like, love, despise it. I know i am being a big pain about this but this is my first story ever on fanfiction so i dont know anything so just please review.


End file.
